If you sleep
by Vampire-Jesse
Summary: If you sleep, you sleep with god. And if I cry its for my heart. Why should I hope to make it through, if you sleep, I sleep, too... An unexpected 2.Chapter is up!!!!
1. If you sleep

**Disclaimer**: They are not mine and I am sorry for what I did to them. The song belongs to Tal Bachmann. It is 2o'clock in the night and I can't sleep. This is what makes me go to sleep now.

Reviews and flames are welcome, as always…

If you sleep 

She was hit. The impact brought her to her knees and if he wouldn't have been there, she would have fallen. He felt something wet on his shirt as he pulled her close in his arms. He looked down and saw it painted red by her blood.

This couldn't be, no, not her…

Blood rushed out of the wound in her chest shot by the gun. He saw how she tried to take a deep breath but failed. The red liquid spilled out of her mouth like water.

No, don't…

They had taken her away from him. Her body of divine perfection laid utterly still on the stretcher while they hurried along the disinfected hallways. Her left arm slipped and fell limp of it, pointing without life towards the floor.

Needles pierced through her skin, her heartbeat beeped loudly and irregular over the monitor. Voices shouted in his ears but he didn't hear what they were saying. Hands tried to push him out of the way but he didn't dare to leave or even look away, fearing, the one he loved with so much affection would simply vanish. She couldn't leave him alone…

Worried eyes of contemplation, whispered words of conversation… He didn't care. The shadows closed in on him and darkness tried to pull him down. The doctor had a tired and helpless expression on his face. His voice was low and supposed to be soothing but the words he said cut deep into his heart. She had simply died…

He could still feel her in his thoughts. Sometimes she would sneak around up there and leave nothing but love when she left. She was the joy in his life, his soul-mate. But where was the joy now to cure his sadness? No more sunny days, just nights of blackness and an empty space in his bed…

He walked out of her last resting place. Adam probably would get her body later when he'd hear it. He couldn't stay here any longer, wait for them and tell what had happened. He didn't know it anyway. He needed to be alone…

The wind pulled on his coat and hair. The last lights of the sun spread its warm light high up the coast where he stood. The rocks fell steep into the steaming ocean with its waves, trying to tear them apart. 

He cried. Pain took hold of his heart and crept silently up until it filled his thoughts. Silver tears ran down his blank face. He could cry, he had all reason for it …

The sadness was swept away by anger, his own helplessness overtook even the pain. Furious he shouted his loss in the wind. It wasn't enough. It rushed over his skin, burned his veins and was simply to much. He shouted again and this time the evening sky was lit up by pure energy blasting from his fingers. The anger he felt since the minute her eyes had broken let the power rush freely through his veins and burned the sky now with silver bolts of lightning. The feeling, he had always carried in his heart simply died the minute she did…

Heartrending sobs shook his entire body as he sank to his knees, unconsciously grabbing the dirt with his hands, spilling his tears over the earth.

She was sleeping now and she slept with God. And he cried for his heart…

He took a deep breath, wrenched with little crying noises, and got on his feet again. The wind had changed and was not pulling him anymore. It blew in his back and helped pushing him forward, step on step. It blew away his tears, too.

He stopped when the tips of his shoes had nothing under them but the cold nights air. His ring gave a buzz. From very far he heard someone calling his name. He took the com-ring of his finger, throwing it powerful into the crashing waves, following the silver flash with his eyes for the split of a second. No one's been more all alone…

The waves seemed to take a deep breath for a moment before they crashed thundering against the empty coast again. He took another step, spreading his arms wide to embrace her forever in eternity.

Why should I hope to make it through? If you sleep Emma, I sleep too…

The End


	2. What my heart wants to say

**Disclaimer:** Not mine… The Song belongs to Gareth Gates and his Producers.

**Note**: I should finish my other story but one of my friends was here yesterday and gave me this CD. Oh Boy… endless hours and songs later I decided to give 'If you sleep' a better end. Here you go now. 

****

****

****

****

****

**_"What My Heart Wants To Say"_**_  
  
___

Brennan woke with a start. The sheets were soaked from his sweat, his chest was heaving with difficulties, dragging the air into his starving lounges. 

He sat up and looked around in the dim lights of his room, frightened. Scared, he reached out, searching for the body sleeping next to him. His hands touched warm skin and felt for the heartbeat. There it was, strong and steady. 

Tears ran now freely over his face, relieve had set them loose because it had been a dream only, a nightmare of the worst kind.

The young man looked down to the sleeping form under the covers next to him. Thoughts so full of love that it almost hurt, crossed his mind. What would he do all alone by himself? 

He would have been lost.

'My Angel. Have I told you how blessed I am, considering this love of yours all mine?'

He wished, he could just spill the words out and whisper them quietly into sleeping ears. So it wouldn't be sure in the morning if they were said out loud or just heard in a dream. 

But the words didn't come his way this easily, he read them thousands of times in his books. But reading the right things and saying them out loud was different.

He pulled his knees high up to his chest, hiding his face on the blanket covering his shivering body. 

All the things he'd like to say, could they be seen in his eyes?

Turning his head while the tears streamed down his cheeks, he faced the one he loved with all his heart again. He rested his head on his knees, the salty drops soaking the fabric.

'If I'd been gone tomorrow would you know how deep my love goes?'

He closed his eyes, hoping his love would reach out for her, filling her with the blessing he felt whenever he thought about her. 

Small heart wrenching sobs escaped him, to quiet for a real noise but loud enough to cover the sound she made when she sat up.

Brennan startled slightly as two small hands grabbed his shoulders, pulling him in a warm embrace.

It was like an electric wave of shocks, setting his body on fire wherever she touched him and he winced. The next moment he pushed deep into her arms, pulling her so close it almost hurt, burying his face in her neck.

He wanted to say so many things, the words were chasing through his mind but he couldn't. 

Hands took his head and pulled him enough back until he could look into her eyes. She smiled.

Brennan felt the connection and surrendered to the feeling so true.

'Emma, you know what my heart wants to say. You know, how deep my love goes…'


End file.
